Golden Circumstance
by MuphinButtinz
Summary: Where one conversation leads to Kagami's first love. However, Kagami is clueless, Kuroko is ever the troll, Murasakibara is actually a little cute in a childish way, Kise is not shy in the least, and Aomine is...Aomine...what more needs to be said. Established pairs: TakaoxMido, KisexKasamatsu, AkaxFuri
1. Chapter 1

This is a cute story that I just so happened to daydream in the middle of class. Might have smut in later chapters. The setting of this starts right before Golden Week, which explains the title. I don't really know when that is in Japan, or whether or not basketball season goes through it, but for this story it will do both. Also, my English is a little funky, so bear with it please

Kuroko no Basuke is copyrighted. I by no means own it, I simply enjoy the many Yaoi ships it offers and writing fanfiction.

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **PART 1: Friday~**

 **Chapter 1**

 **THE CALL**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

It all started with phone call.

Of course, to Kagami Taiga, it was the most unexpected phone call he had ever gotten in his life so far. And for who it was from and what it was about...well I'll let you figure that out.

And this is where we start our story

"Ok guys, practice is over!" screamed Aiko Rika as she blew the final whistle of the day. A collective amount of groans echoed around the gym as the members of the Seirin basketball team tiredly popped bones and stretched as they headed to the showers. Two of these players, one Kagami Taiga and one Kuroko Tetsuya, who were now just beginning to be second years in high school, were especially exhausted, especially since the coach had assigned them different training regiments from everyone else for their upcoming game with Shutoku. So exhausted, in fact, that they were still there after everyone had left, practically asleep standing as they soaked up all the hot water the place had to offer. The squeak of the showers going off resonated around the locker room as a certain red head walked out, towel over his shoulders.

"Damn…a hot shower does wonders…" mumbles Kagami with a yawn to no one in particular as he popped his neck and shoulders, water dripping from his hair as he sat for a moment on the bench in nothing but boxers. He then proceeds to dry his hair, "But what the hell?! Is coach trying to do, kill us? Triple the training my ass."

"Yes, she was particularly ruthless today", agreed Kuroko, popping out of nowhere as usual as he walked over and stood in front of his locker where, once opened, he reached in and grabbed a fresh new shirt and put it over his head. Kagami's heart jumps a bit, but he's used to his shadow's lack of presence by now, "And the Friday before the break as well."

Yeah…I think I'll spend the next three days sleeping after that."

"But I thought you and Aomine-kun were going to play one-on-one again tomorrow? That's when you two always play."

"I was kidding, Kuroko." Kagami grins and stands, excitement running through his veins as he thinks of tomorrow, and walks to his own locker and proceeds getting dressed himself, "Besides, I still have whoop his ass anyway. As if I'll let that _aho_ get the better of me!"

The light blue haired teen gives his usual blank look, "Even after all that training you still have energy. Your stamina is monstrous, Kagami-kun."

"S-Shut up! That's not it at all! I just…really like playing basketball is all!"

There's a moment where crimson eyes glare right back into azure ones, and without missing a beat, the shorter teen responds, "…Coach is right. You are a _basuke-baka_ "

"I don't wanna hear that coming from you!"

The sound of someone's phone buzzing stops their argument, and they both look around, confused for a moment before realizing what it is. With a rustle of clothes they both take a minute to locate said devices before checking to see whose it is. When Kagami glances at his, he notices one of two things. The first was that it was almost 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and the second was that he has a missed call from someone. And that it's from a number that he doesn't recognize either.

"Huh? Who's this?"

"What is it?" Kuroko says as he walks over to his Light and peeks at his phone. His bright blue eyes light up in recognition, "That's Murasakibara-kun's number."

"Oh, is that all?" said the red head with a slight shrug of his shoulders. It took a moment before the obvious occurred to him, "WAIT A MINUTE! HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW MY NUMBER?!"

"I gave it to him. He was asking me for it earlier." responded Kuroko smoothly as he taped the screen of his cellular device and showed Kagami the proof in the form of a text. Kagami growled as he snatched the phone from the shorter's hand and scrolled down the message.

 **Sender: Murasakibara-kun**

 _~ Hi Kurochin._

 _~ Hello Murasakibara-kun._

 _~You're so serious even while texting._

 _~This is just how I am. This is a surprise though, for you to be texting me out of the blue. How are you?_

 _~OK I guess. Got yelled at for eating in class again. Sensei took my snacks away from me. Thinking about skipping practice to get some more at the store._

"What kind of logic is that? He's just going to get yelled at again." He grumbles, then looks at Kuroko "And what's with you? You're even proper while texting."

"That's just the way I am. Continue reading please."

Kagami scrolled down some more and skipped the parts where Kuroko was sort of scolding the violet-haired giant, only to be ignored in the end. It was when he got close to the bottom that he continued reading the conversation.

 _~Practice is about to start in a couple of minutes. I'm a little worried. Coach has the look in her eyes again, so I don't know if I'll be able to talk again today…or walk._

 _~Your coach sound super scary._

 _~She can be at times. I believe this is going to be one of those times._

Kagami couldn't help but laugh out loud at that before continuing.

 _~ Gimme Kagachin's number then before you go._

 _~ Kagami-kun? What do you need it for?_

 _~ Wanna ask him something bout Murochin._

"Huh? About Tatsuya?" The taller teen raised a double eyebrow as he reread the last couple of messages, "That's…weird. Maybe it's a teammate thing?"

"As you can see, I didn't bother to ask what it was." replied the blue eyed passer. There was a pause while those same eyes looked up blankly at him.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to call him back? It would be rude not to."

Kagami looks back and forth between the two of their phones and uses this moment to think it over. He lets out a frustrated sound as he scratches at the back of his head. On one hand he probably should call back to see what it is that the guy wants. It is about his brother...ex-brother after all. What if something was wrong with him? Even though they two of them went their separate ways, he liked to still think that they were still on somewhat friendly-rival terms. But on the other hand he feels uncomfortable and unsure about talking to the purplette about Tatsuya. In Kagami's opinion, that guy was the weirdest guy this side of Tokyo, with a sweet tooth that could rival his appetite. After what seems like a minute of silence, what he comes up with is...not much.

While Kagami mental battled with himself on whether or not to call the Yosen player back, pale azure eyes looked at Kagami in a scrutinizing way. With a sigh, he decides to take matters into his own hands, and in the blink of an eye the phone was snatched back up by its owner. Before Kagami could get a word in edgewise, the phone was already calling the center as the shorter man turned away and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello to you too, Murasakibara-kun … Yes, I know I could have texted you, but I thought this would be more efficient … Yes, it was the right number. I apologize for Kagami-kun's rudeness. He got angry at me for giving you his number."

Flustered, the red head can only respond, "T-That's because you ask before you give out another person's number!"

"I also apologize for his loudness."

 ** _"_** ** _KUROKO!"_**

Kuroko put a finger over his lips much like he was scolding a small child, "Kagami-kun, hush. I'm on the phone."

Even though the Seirin ace felt like he wanted to spit fire at the phantom passer for multiple reasons, he kept irritably quiet while the other conversed and decided to get the rest of his gear out of the locker. It was when he was slipping on his shoes and heard his name that he finally toned into the conversation

"… You wanted to ask Kagami-kun about Himuro-san, right? Do you want to ask him now? He's right here." Kuroko began to turn around toward him, but stopped midway, a confused look on his face, "You can't? Why?"

There was a slight pause, Kagami turned to look at his shadow, a question mark over his head. He couldn't help but wonder what the deal was. Was it supposed to be a secret or something? About Tatsuya? He couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"… Oh. Ok, I understand ... No it isn't a problem, but perhaps this would be better talked about in person."

Now he felt really uneasy. What's so important that you can't discuss it over the phone?!

"… Well, we are actually about to leave the school right now. Where are you at?" There was another gap in the conversation as the person on the opposite side of the line spoke. Kagami tried to perk his ears to see if he could hear what the purple giant was saying and needless to say, it was a failed attempt. _What the fuck are they talking about?!_ Kagami's mind practically screamed

"When and where are you getting off at? ...Ok, I think I can give you directions from there. I'll text them to you … It's a restaurant that Kagami-kun and I often eat at. If you don't mind waiting, we will meet you there in about an hour ... Yes it has desserts there ... Like vanilla shakes. Their quite good."

The ace had a feeling that he knew where this was going, and he could already tell that he wasn't going to like it at all.

"Ok ... ok ... Goodbye then", with a tap of his finger, the call ended, and Kuroko turn the rest of the way to his light, "We're meeting Murasakibara-kun at Maji Burger in an hour."

Even though he practically guessed it, the red head couldn't help but yell out an echoing, **"WHAT?!"**

Kuroko covers his ears after Kagami's loud exclamation, "Please don't yell so loudly in here. It echoes and hurts my ears."

"Ah, sorry", he apologizes, and takes a deep breath to calm down a little bit before continuing "But why are we meeting him? What's so important that he just can't talk to me over the phone about it?!"

"Well", the shadow starts as he begins collecting his things in preparation, "It's only a guess, but I have a feeling that what Murasakibara-kun wants to ask is of a delicate topic."

Wait, wait, wait hold the phone...a 'delicate topic'...about Tatsuya?! Now Kagami was really weirded out by the situation. It also didn't help that the person who wanted this information was both on the same team as his ex-brother and the oddest of the Generation of Miracles as well. And Kagami still couldn't understand why the two of them couldn't just call each other instead. Sure, that purple haired guy was the last person that he wanted to talk to, but it would still be easier.

It didn't take much for Kuroko to see the obvious question on his light's face,

"While talking, Murasakibara-kun explained that he is on a crowded train, and that he didn't want to talk about it while there were a lot of people around. As strange as it sounds, he sounded embarrassed."

"That guy gets embarrassed?"

"He might not seem like they type, but he's has a sensitive soul."

"Sensitive?!"

All that Kagami could think of was could this day get any weirder?

Yes, yes it could.

By all means it could.

"So why are we here again?" Kagami asked through a mouthful of burger. This was his third from his usual pile that made a sort of mountain on his tray.

Without letting the straw to his favorited vanilla shake escape his lips, the bluenette hums, "Murasakibara-kun has a question for you about Himuro-san, remember? And I'm here for support. He can be a little strange at times"

"Eh? I'm right here. And who're you calling strange?" asked Murasakibara from the opposite of them. Beside him are bags upon bags of various sweets, but that doesn't stop his own plate to rival that of Kagami's, only filled with whatever sweet treat the restaurant had to offer. He licks the crumbs of his fingers before continuing, "Don't make me crush you Kurochin."

"Hey you guys, play nice." said the fourth and final person in their group as he sucked at his own straw to whatever beverage he was drinking, he then looked beside him at the Yosen player, "Ah, Murasakibaracchi, you have something on your face."

"Ah? Where?"

"On your left...you're other left...ok you got it"

With an annoyed sound, Kagami finally smacks his hands against the table and asks the obvious question that was on everyone's mind, "And **YOU!** Why are you even here?!"

"Ow! You're so mean Kagamicchi!" pouted the Kaijo ace/model Kise Ryota, only to receive a sound from Kagami that could be equaled to a growl at his almost childish behavior. This made him snort a laugh instead, "I'm just kidding, sheesh. I was on my way here when we just so happened to bump into each other outside a convenient store."

"I was sorta lost"

"You WERE lost." the blonde corrected "So we started walking and talking and...Well curiosity got me and here I am!"

Kagami feels like slapping something, and the ever perky blonde in front of him seems like an ok target. How he stays in that chipper mood all the time he'll never know. But he keeps his temper to a minimum and instead he tries to mentally figure out how he always gets into these types of unexpected situations. Sure, after the Winter Cup, he and the rest of the GoM had sort of become maybe friends thanks to his shadow's efforts, but that doesn't mean he hangs out with them on a daily basis. In fact they barely see each other besides games or the accidently bumping into while walking somewhere...like right now. It also didn't help that this was not how he wanted to spend his Friday evening either, especially after about five hours of Aiko's personalized hell training. He wanted to be home, lounging on his couch watching NBA reruns until he passes out. But no, here he is eating Maji burgers with two of the people that are on the bottom of his 'Least-Expected-To-Hang-Out-With' list, all because of circumstance, a phone call, and of course, Kuroko.

Because all evidence points to it being his fault.

"Though, I have to say," Kise says, breaking Kagami out of thought, "I was a little surprised when Murasakibaracchi said he was meeting you two. What gives anyway?"

"That's what I'd like to know." humphed the red head as he chomped thru another burger. "I swear this is the weirdest day ever."

Kuroko sets his cup calmly on the table, "Then perhaps we should skip the formalities."

"Serious as usual Kurokocchi." chuckled the blonde as he grinned at his former teammate.

"Getting to the point would be the best option after all"

"For once I agree with you," sighed Kagami with a nod. He then looks over at Murasakibara, "It's about Tatsuya right? So, what is it you wanna know? Can't promise I know everything or can answer it, but shoot."

There's a pause after Kagami's statement, and three pairs of eyes stare heavily at the lilac haired giant, anxiously awaiting for the question that they had come here to hear. The giant, feeling rather pressured by their stares, shrinks in his seat if that's possible.

"S-stop staring at me..." he mumbles through a full mouth of pie.

"Then spit it out!"

Kuroko can't help but notice that the purplette is strangely fidgeting in his seat, twiddling his fork in his hand almost nervously, which is something unusual for such a tall man in his eyes. It makes him all the more curious. He originally thought that it was unusual for Murasakibara to ask him for Kagami's number of all things, but he let things go as they are, leading them to this point. But now that he's seen the unusual apprehension in his former teammate that he's never seen there before, he thinks that perhaps they should tread lightly. He decides to ease a little of his worry

"Whatever it is you want to ask, Murasakibara-kun, no one here will judge you. Right, Kise-kun? Kagami-kun?"

Both look at him questioningly, unable to understand what it was that the bluenette was getting at, but nevertheless respond

"Of course, Kurokocchi. You know I don't judge."

"Uh...yeah, me neither." The red head nods, and reaches for his soda.

"...promise?"

The three of them nod, and the blunette looks back at the giant with a comforting smile, a signal to go ahead.

"It's...uh...well", he scratches his cheek with his index finger and blushes a bit, "it's just that...I wanna know...Is Murochin into guys?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ** _~TBC~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **THE MISUNDERSTANDING**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The last four words were said rather fast for the usually lethargic speaking Yosen center, but Kagami was used to fast talk from living in America, so he got the jest of the question.

Nevertheless, it left him almost choking on his drink.

This was not the question he was expecting, and it left him in a coughing fit while he covered both his mouth and his nose. And now he sort of got what Kuroko was saying earlier and it was finally making sense and goddammit that all knowing ability of his shadows was really irritating, especially in times like this where he could have given him a heads up! But no, instead Kuroko is patting at his back, trying to calm his coughing fit while Murasakibara blushed up a storm, an unusual sight for all of them, and Kise frantically handed him napkins.

"Kagami-kun, are you alright?"

"Fuck no...It got up my damn nose." he replies after blowing what little bit of carbonated drink was left out. He then looks at the Murasakibara, and in a sort of whispering yell he shouts "And you! Asking THAT kind of question in a public place...what the fuck man?!"

There was a quiet moment after Kagami's exclamation that is until the other man let out a saddened sniff and looked down at his still full plate. This caught all of their attention.

"Y-Your mean, Kagachin." Murasakibara mumbled, "You promised not to judge."

Kagami, flustered at the surprising sight of the tallest and probably most intimidating of the four of them actually sniffling like a child that bad been yelled at, stumbles over his words as he tries to redeem himself

"Wait a...I-I'm not-"

"Wait a minute...does that mean you're what I think you are?! NO-" Kise's yellow eyes light up in sudden realization, and he covers his gasp with both hands, **_"ARE YOU A HOMOPHOBE KAGAMICCHI?!"_**

"W-WHAT?!" He exclaims, wondering why the conversation suddenly went in this direction, "I'm not-"

"Kagami-kun, I know that you're stubborn, but I never thought you were so close minded" came the monotone reply of his shadow in a rather disappointed manner.

"Hey no wait a minute-"

"That's horrible! I never expected that out of you!", and here goes Kise and his theatrics as he hugs and pats the head of obviously taller man.

"Neither did I."

"Will you two just shut up and-"

"Don't worry, Murasakibaracchi! I'm here for you!"

"I am also here."

Finally fed up with their bullshit trying to make him seem like the bad guy, he finally stands and smacks the table with his fist, and bellows out with a blushing face of his own.

"OI! BACK THE FUCK UP!"

Lucky for them it was late enough for there to not be a lot of people in the establishment on this rather cool Friday evening, but still a good number of eyes looked over at the crimson faced ace after that announcement. Which included those of the people he was sitting at. It's only after apologizing to the very few people there and a couple of deep breaths that he can finally speak without screaming his head off.

"Look, I'm not a homophobe or whatever! I swear I'm really not! I could honestly give two less fucks about who you like! "

Purple, yellow, and baby blue eyes quietly stared at him in a way that said that they weren't taking him seriously.

"But Kagamicchi..."

"The way you reacted to Murasakibara-kun's question..."

"...suspicious"

Kagami groaned and flops back in his chair, frustrated and embarrassed at the same time. But he still tries again to defend himself, "You know mine and Tatsuya's basketball master, Alex right? The blonde chick who you meet at the Winter Cup, Kise? She. Is. A. Lesbian...A LESBIAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Wouldn't me being _against_ gay people be kinda stupid?"

They looked amongst themselves as they contemplated this fact.

In Kuroko's mind though, he absently remembers the time at Kagami's apartment when Alex had surprise kissed their coach. He also remembers her saying that she only kisses cute girls and children. He had guessed, but he didn't want to make any assumptions, so he kept quiet about it.

Of course, Kise didn't have any idea about the blonde that he meet by chance. He only knew that she was really pretty.

And Murasakibara...well he remembers Himuro telling him that when he introduced her...he just kinda forgot about it. All three sort of satisfied with Kagami's defense, there was only one last question to ask.

"Why did you react that way to the question then?"

It was the red head's turn to blush, his face turning a color that could have rivaled his hair.

"Yeah well...Look, I wasn't really expecting it, ok?! I never would have thought that you were...gay is all. Not that being gay is a bad thing!" he exclaims, trying to cover his awkwardness with his rough exterior. He then looks at Murasakibara and sort of bows in an apologetic way, "...sorry. I'm not really good at this."

Said man just nods and says nothing and goes back to stuffing his face with the sweets left on his plate. Kagami takes this as being somewhat forgiven, and lets out a relived sigh, sort of slumping in his chair.

"It's ok, Kagami-kun. I supposed some of us were more surprised than others at this development." Kuroko says understandingly as he reaches up and pats at Kagami's head like he would his puppy, Number 2, "Even though I sort of expected this, even I was a bit surprised."

"I wasn't. I saw this coming from way back at the Winter Cup. Did you SEE the way Himurocchi slapped him? THAT was a love tap if I ever saw one." Kise declared boldly as he nonchalantly chomped on what was left of his chicken sandwich. He then smiles brightly and with a clap of his hands he exclaims, "Oh but this is really exciting! So, do you think he likes you? Or do you have a crush on him? What do you like about him? You have to tell us!"

"Eh?" says the purplette almost blankly, cream on his face once again. He then sort scrunches his face in thought, "Uh...I think he likes me...I think. B-But I think Muro-chin's kinda cute too. He's really nice to me and stuff. He goes with me so I don't get lost and he gets me sweets and we sometimes go to roof and eat lunch together. And sometimes when Muro-chin falls asleep I let him lean on me."

"Aww! That's so lovey dovey cute! You two are practically a couple already!"

"Y-yeah I guess. Dating is kinda troublesome..." the purplette says around the spoon in his mouth, a slight red on his cheek "...but it's ok if it's Muro-chin. If he was into guys, I was thinkin about asking him out...but I don't know",

Meanwhile Kagami is blushing his head off and trying extremely hard not to freak out and run off like a little girl. Because his pride will NOT let him do such a thing, not because of the fact that Murasakibara was gay and all, oh no. He was actually comfortable with it now that it was out on the open. Sure, it was a little unexpected, but nonetheless. It was another quirk of living in America.

It was just...he'd never admit it to a living soul, but talking about stuff like...like THIS...it embarrassed him to no end. He remembers back in middle school when they had Sex Ed, and Kagami felt like dying when he was forced to watch that 'Where babies come from' video. Even now he felt like covering his probably apple red face and hiding, which is something that he usually does NOT do, by any means. It's not that he wasn't a healthy young man who occasionally got horny. He jerked it like any other boy. He just didn't want to talk about it is all.

But he would, because these guys would probably get the wrong idea if he suddenly decided to not talk. So he sucks it up, takes a deep breath to calm himself down, and decides to put his input in the conversation.

"Uh...if it helps, I think Tatsuya is gay. O-Or at least bi. " Kagami stammers, and fuck he hopes that no one caught that, especially his too observant shadow,

"Oh?" speak of the devil, "You think he is? Or you know?"

"Well...He kinda...uh...came out to Alex about it back in America, when we were in middle school. He was really worried about it too, us being kids and our parents and stuff, so she kinda calmed him down and they talked. They told me about it about a week later." He scratches his cheek, still flush faced "I was surprised, but he's was...is my friend, y'know? Just because he likes guys wasn't going to change that. Hell, if that's all it takes to break a friendship, it wasn't even much of one to begin with."

...

Three pairs of eyes stared at him, each seeing him in a slightly different light thanks to his unintended choice of wording. But the words were so KAGAMI in a way that each knew that he was telling the truth.

"And really, who has the right to decide who you should or should not love? Not me, that's who." he continues and he noms a handful of fries, oblivious to the stares. When he finally notices after a minute of quiet, he exclaims, "W-What? I was being honest!"

"We know, Kagami-kun. You're are exceptionally loyal to your friends, as always. I'm sorry for doubting you." replies the ever blunt Kuroko. Murasakibara makes a noise that said he agrees, and continues eating.

"Me too, Kagamicchi! Wow!", sniffs the ever emotional blonde, "That was so beautiful, I could cry!"

"Oi, don't cry, damn it!"

"Then can I hug you? Because that was really so sweet and deserves a hug!"

"Hug me and I'll hit you so hard you're head'll spin!"

"Kagami-kun, please no violence. We are in a restaurant"

"Kisechin and Kagachin are loud and annoying. Can I crush them Kurochin?"

"You may not," the blunette pauses "but I might kick Kise-kun if does not stop pestering Kagami-kun."

"WAH! You guys are so meeeaaaannn!" he says in a whiney tone, but the undertone of giggles and playfulness is evident in his voice. Kagami face palms and sigh, trying to calm his annoyance. Meanwhile Kuroko looks down at his empty cup, debating on whether or not he should get a second shake. He has a feeling he might be here a while more.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **Review plz?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ** _THE SURPRISE_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

After the playful bickering had calmed down, which ended up with Kise having a small bump on his head, Kuroko informs his light that he is going to go get another of his favorited vanilla shakes, which is followed by a still hungry Murasakibara as he too gets refills of literally everything.

While Kuroko tries to get his former teammate to try a shake of his own, Kagami and Kise are left at the table to eat whatever was left on their trays in a comfortable silence, Kise throwing playful and mocking remarks to a flustered and easily ticked of Kagami, who is debating whether or not to flick a French fries in the other's direction, but he decides not to. The blonde would probably complain loudly afterward.

"Back", calls out Murasakibara as he has another tray full of sweets, followed by 3 different shakes in his huge hands, "Kurochin, you were right. These are really good."

Kuroko just nods as he scoots in by Kagami and goes to slowly sip at his own.

"So, back to the subject at hand", starts Kise with a giggle, "Kagamicchi has given his blessing...sorta...to Murasakibaracchi-"

"In his own way", mumbles the blunette

"Like I'm going to say no. It's just none of my business. Just...y'know...be good to him."

"Kagachin it the brotherly type."

"Shut your face!"

"LIKE I WAS SAYING!" exclaims the blonde, getting their attention once again, "And Murasakibaracchi wants to ask out Himurocchi, who is gay. Is there anything else I'm missing?"

"Whoa, back up. I said that's how he was back in _middle school_." Kagami intervenes "Do you even know how long ago that was?"

"Between 3 to 5 years ago." Kuroko answers absently. Kagami won't ask how he knows the precise numbers, and considering he himself is awful at math and every other subject in general, he's not even going to try. So he just goes with his shadow.

"Exactly. There's no telling how he is now"

Kise lets out a loud laugh, surprising the red head, "Silly Kagamicchi. Once you're gay, you don't just _change back_. It doesn't work like that. Take me for example."

Kagami pauses mid-chew, eyes widening.

It takes a minute or two, but eventually two and two suddenly add up in his head.

"Take you for...wait wait wait, you don't mean-"

"Kise-kun is gay as well, Kagami-kun" explains the ever blunt Kuroko as he looks up at his light, "Couldn't you tell? I thought it was quite obvious."

Well...Kagami's sort of GUESSED, considering the way the blonde clings to Kuroko on occasions and practically adores that weird sempai of his...but like HELL he was going to openly ask about it. Even if it wasn't wrong, it was still rude and...Well he thinks that he's not that rude of a guy. Sure, he knows he's sometimes an ass, but he been trying not to be.

Murasakibara lets out a snicker through a mouth full of cookies, "Silly Kagachin. Even I knew that."

"Well excuse the hell outta me for not knowing!" exclaims the flustered ace as he crosses his arms across his chest. He then lets out a disgruntled growl, "How about you guys just go ahead and tell me who _else_ in your little group is gay or bi or whatever, so that I'm not so surprised later."

The three former Teiko players look amongst themselves, surprised by the idea of Kagami's off handed remark. It was a strange suggestion to say the least, especially coming from the red head, but an interesting one. So they decided to go with it

"Well, Murasakibara-kun has always been asexual about dating", explains Kuroko hesitantly, not sure how to start something like this.

"I don't really care...but Murochin is different." Murasakibara continues as he leisurely sucks on a shake, "I wouldn't mind dating him."

"So cute!"

"And Kisechin's been gay since middle school."

"Well technically, I'm a bisexual", corrects the blonde, "but that's only for gossip and magazines. You would be surprised how much more publicity you get for being even slightly off the straight scale. _ **Anyway,**_ I lean more toward guys, and I'm currently in a relationship with a guy too...but that's a secret so SHUSH!"

"Let me guess, that senpai of yours?" asks Kagami nonchalantly "What was his name? Kasamatsu?"

The Kaijou ace lets out a happy giggle and nods, "Even though it might seem like Kasamatsu-sempai would be a strict lover, I think he's endearing."

"Eh? But he kicks you in the face." bluntly states the purplette

"He kicks me because he cares."

To this, Kagami can't help but let out a little laugh because seriously, where is he getting this stuff from, his ass? That was the stupidest thing he's ever hear ever. But that made him feel a little more comfortable at least.

"And? Who else." Kuroko questions

Kise taps his finger against his chin in thought, "Last I heard, Midorimacchi's started dating that cutie on his team that follows him around all the time."

"Takao-san?"

"Yeah, that guy."

This was another thing that Kagami saw coming. In fact, he had bumped into Shutoku player in the grocery store the other day while picking out vegetables. Apparently the green hair's lucky item for the day was a leek or a carrot or something ridiculous like that. They started talking, swapped some recipes even, and hit it off rather well. Takao was actually an okay guy in his opinion, but what he saw in _that_ weirdo, he'll never know.

"And Akachin is dating Kurochin"

This was NOT something he saw coming

"WHAT?!"

The sound of Kagami's exclamation echoes as he looks toward his equally surprised teammate.

Ok, so he understands some of the obvious couples being spoken about, like Kise and Kasamatsu...and Midorima and Takao...but Kuroko and Akashi?! Out of all the people in the world, female and male, he decides to start dating that overly controlling bi-polar freak?!

Even Kise was giving the blunette and the purplette a back and forth look that said 'ARE YOU JOKING?!', while Murasakibara was doing what he does best with an 'I really don't care' look on his face.

Kuroko, wide eyed and confused, looks around at the other three, "We are? This is the first I'm hearing of it."

"Eh? What do you mean?" asks the purplette after a moment, "Akachin said he was 'courting'", he emphasizes this with air quotes "some guy on the Seirin team, so I thought it was you."

Kagami and Kuroko look at each other, equally shocked at this piece of information. Akashi Seijuro was trying to hook up with someone one THEIR team?

Kise whistles, "Wow! Well I'M surprised! I wonder who it is though."

"Well just to be clear, it isn't Me.", declares the blunette, "But I, too, am curious."

"Yeah, me too." responds the red, "Anyone who can handle THAT guy deserves a fucking metal. I mean DAMN."

Murasakibara lets out a hum, "Akachin isn't that bad. Akachin is just...Akachin."

"I agree with Murasakibara-kun.", Kuroko announces, "Akashi-kun might be a little... overbearing at times-"

"Overbearing my-"

"HOWEVER...Even Akashi-kun can love and be loved."

Kagami lets out an annoyed grumble, because ONCE AGAIN they were putting words in his mouth that aren't there. Just...damn it

"I wasn't saying that he CAN'T. I'm just saying that whoever it is had better have some serious balls is all. That guy is kinda..." he pauses to look for a word, "Well...you know how he is!"

And certainly the three former Teiko teammates know how their former captain can be, and they do understand where the Seirin ace was coming from. Needless to say, the Rakuzan captain had as many good qualities as bad.

"Well, whoever it is, I hope the best for them." announces the Seirin passer, "I also pray for good luck for you too, Murasakibara-kun"

"Me too! Good luck, Murasakibaracchi! Go get him!"

The Yosen player, unused to such things, mumbles a "T-Thanks"

Meanwhile while Kuroko and Kise are wishing Murasakibara good luck in his endeavors, Kagami has a worried look on his face, and he lets out a concerned noise which catches all their attentions

"I hope whoever this guy is doesn't die by scissor attack."

 _ **"**_ _ **Kagami-kun."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Kagachin~"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Kagamicchi!"**_

 **"** **WHAT?!"** exclaims the red head, **"You can't tell me you all weren't thinking the same damn thing!"**

To that statement comes an elongated silence where no one can really say yes or no. And argument in out of the question, because they **ALL** know better.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **Thanks for Reviewing.**_

 _ **Keep it up plz**_


End file.
